


One Drink Drunk

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: Drunk confessions, Gen, Mentions of Red - Freeform, Momma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grady and Gordo finally get their way and get Norman to drink, Boyd and Don are left to care for the mess that the three of them make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drink Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Final fic on leave. After this things are gonna be pretty slow since I'm going to be right back at work as soon as my shoes hit the ground.

          Norman was drunk. It wasn't intentional, not at all. Grady and Gordo had dragged him off with a promise to help him enjoy himself and at first he couldn't see how the bottle that was shoved in his hand would help him to do that. It wasn't that he's never seen drunks and didn't know how it happened, hell he worked literally right next to Gordo every day, but he didn't think it would effect him like it had. Yet here he was, Gordo's side and the arm under his arms were the only things keeping him from falling.  
          The drinks had started with some of Grady's Georgia Clear which he still didn't like but he was too far from Boyd's protection to not drink the liquid. He didn't see the name of what had followed almost immediately after but it went down easy and didn't burn until it was already down, it wasn't horrible but Grady had figured out that he preferred it and kept pressing him to drink, "Just a little more" and now here he was, Gordo's jacket fisted in his hand as he fights not to stumble and giggles into his shoulder. If he's quiet enough, Norman can hear Grady laughing loud behind them, occasionally he could hear the man yelling only to calm when Gordo would round on him and Norman was sure each time that he was going to end up on the ground.  
          It was during one of the times that Gordo turns that Norman looses his grip and Gordo lets him drop, maybe he had tried to catch him, Norman couldn't tell but he was suddenly looking up at the sky and Grady was shouting off to his side. With a groan, Norman sits up and looks around, trying to steady himself as the world spun around him and he briefly wonders if this was what it was like on a boat. He laughs at the thought, aiming his hand to rub his face and it takes a few tries before he succeeds. Pressing his face against his knee, Norman takes a moment to just breath before moving to push himself up to stand. The hand on his jacket surprises him and upon closer inspection (turning around) he realizes that it was Grady picking him up.  
          "Thank you." Norman sing-songs, now leaning into Grady to continue their walk back to the tank. "Feel like we've been walkin' forever." He complains before giggling as he's hefted close to Grady's side and practically dragged down the street.  
          "We been walkin' a bit, only two blocks though. Got few more ta go." Grady's voice was sure and Norman was sure that the man would never lie to him. He can't remember the rest of the conversation, everything blurred together as they walked. Norman's sure that at some point they had to stop for Norman to throw up on the side of a building, much to Grady and Gordo's amusement but they didn't let him fall after he stumbled against the wall, even with how hard they were laughing.

          The sight of the tank was something that Norman never thought he would be thankful to see, not when he first saw the metal behemoth but after the first battle inside it and the safety that he felt in the presence of the men around him, it made the Fury feel more and more like home. He can hear Don yelling before they even reach the tank but he was feeling too good to really care what was being said, even as Grady (or Gordo?) called back. He lets himself be dropped by the fire, slumping to rest his head on Boyd's knee before twisting to watch Grady try to scale the tank and get to Don, arguing with him about something or another, he didn't particularly care.  
          "Norman." The sound of his name catches his attention and he hums, tilting his head to look at Boyd, giving him a happy grin. "They got you, they did." The gunner sounded amused more than anything and Norman just laughs, trying to scoot closer to Boyd.  
          "Ne'er, never drank before. It's...not bad." Norman laughs again, fingers grasping at Boyd's thigh to keep himself upright where he sat at his feet.  
Boyd's laugh was warm as was the hand on the back of his neck and Norman presses into the touch. "Ain't gon' be sayin' that tomorrow, that's for sure." Norman lays his head on Boyd's thigh, practically laying over his lap to just be close. He mumbles something, eyes closed as he feels himself start to doze off. "What was that, Norman?"  
          The younger jolts at the hand on his shoulder, blinking up at Boyd before figuring out what he was talking about. "I feel good. Like 'm heavy 'nd warm."  
          "Oh, yeah? Sure you'll be warmer with boys." Norman hums at the thought, moving to look behind Boyd to see what he was talking about. Grady and Gordo were already asleep or passed out, Norman wasn't really sure, they had had more than him, a lot more than him, and by the looks of Don stalking around the side of the tank, he had been the one to be sure they actually lay down.  
          "Don' wanna move." Norman admits, words slurred with the alcohol but he couldn't care any less. He blinks his eyes open and looks up at Boyd, giving him a wide smile. "Boyd, wanna know a secret?" He pushes himself up, gripping tightly to Boyd's jacket to hold himself up, swaying as he gets closer to Boyd's face. Norman cups Boyd's face before letting his hand fall to his shoulder, letting his head drop forward to rest on his thigh again. "Ain't never had a family 'fore you guys. I-I had a fam'ly but..." Norman swallows as he thinks over his words, not processing the crunch of boots.  
          "Norman?" Don's voice comes as a surprise to Norman and he looks up quickly, the only thing keeping him from toppling over being Boyd's grip on his jacket. Boyd grabs           Don's arm as well, motioning him down to whisper in his ear and Norman can't stop his mouth, "Secrets don't make friends." He quotes, giggling.  
          "Yer right, they don't." Boyd pats his shoulder and Norman had to twist to see Don sit beside Boyd.  
          Norman gives in to how heavy his head feels and lays his head back down, closing his eyes against the swaying. "Yer good men." He mumbles, feeling himself get heavy again as he started to doze off.

          The warmth when he wakes is confusing but Norman's not complaining and he can't find it in himself to complain about what ever was under his head, lessening the pounding he felt behind his eye lids already. Norman quickly decides that opening his eyes wasn't for the best and he nuzzles into the warmth, jolting when it makes a noise. Ignoring his bodies protests, he opens his eyes to be greeted with a chest under his head. The clothing was familiar and lack of overalls meant that it wasn't Grady but he couldn't figure out who it was. Squeezing his eyes shut, Norman moves his head to look up at who he was using as a pillow, surprised to see Don's face. The man was relaxed with sleep, face slack. It made him look younger. Norman winces as he shifts, trying to figure out his surroundings and he easily figures out that they're under the tank and there's a steady sound that Norman slowly realizes is rain. He tries to move without waking Don, giving up when he couldn't move any more without laying fully on the man, and turns his head, surprised when he sees Boyd against his back.  
          He can't recall much past his fourth or fifth drink the night before, not how he made it back to the tank or how he ended up under it beyond just bits of memory and the way that his head was pounding, Norman quickly decides that he doesn't want to know what happened. Norman lays his head back down, slipping to fit better between Boyd and Don and soak up the warmth while he could.

          "You among the living, Norman?" The voice makes Norman groan and he shakes his head, trying not to listen to whoever was talking.  
          "Sadly." He rubs his face, wincing as the man beneith him chuckles and it makes his head hurt. A hand massages the back of his neck and if he listens he can still hear the rain over Grady's sleep talking.  
          "Thought you were awake, must've been talking in yer sleep." Don was chuckling again and Norman wants nothing more that for the motion to stop but that required himself moving and pulling away from the hand on his neck.  
          "Maybe." Norman sighs as Don just breathed below him before he started to move.  
          "Lay on Boyd or somethin'. I gotta get up." That was the last thing Norman wanted to hear but he does as he's told, moving carefully to lay his head on Boyd instead, curling up to his side. "Norman." The younger hums, squinting as he turns his head to look at Don. "You remember anything?" Norman shakes his head, confused as Don frowns and slips out from under the tank.  
          "Should I?" He hopes that he caught the Sergeant before he was too far to hear him, not wanting to speak up and wake up any of the men.  
          "Jus' wondering. Grady's got a good shiner, wanted to know what it was from." Don was walking away before Norman could respond and no matter how hard he wracked his brain, he couldn't think of anything that had happened.

          "Never drinking again, I hate the both of you." Norman groans after he's thrown up a second time. Apparently standing was a whole different ball game than laying down had been and as soon as he was upright, he was doubled over. He can hear laughter from behind him and a rough hand pounds his back.  
          "Least ya ain't got the shits too. Red was cursed with 'em every time he drank. Didn' matter what it was." Gordo's arm was hooked around his shoulders briefly until Norman was doubled over once more and then he was rubbing his back.  
          "Great. I gotta worry 'bout that happening too?"  
          "Nah. If ya had 'em, you'd of known already." It dawns on Norman slowly what Gordo was saying and he spits as he stands.  
          "You're saying I would have already..."  
          "Woulda shit yourself. But you ain't so you good." Grady was laughing from the tank, grinning widely like a man with a black eye and a handover had no right to do.  
          Norman shakes his head, quickly deciding that he was never letting them drag him off again. "That is disgusting."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love fic reqs to work on, feel free to ask here or on my tumblr blastababy.


End file.
